Ungodly Reunion
by CountDimentio
Summary: Nobles of D's world have somehow opened a portal to the Helsing world. A number of Nobles, including D, are sucked in and left stranded in such a world. After finding Anna, D is sent on a mission to kill a certain vampire. WARNING: yaoi and maybe ooc D
1. Undead Castle

AN: YES. I'M INTO VAMPIRE HUNTER D.

HE'S HOT.

GET OVER IT.

Anyway, enjoy the story. :D

* * *

The moonlit mountain side, a castle nestled within it. Dark and snowy. A bone-chilling atmosphere. Most humans would cringe and shy away from it. And yet someone appeared to be forcing their way through the snow, towards the castle. A cape swirled about his feet as he climbed the mountainside, his gloved fingers tightly gripping the rock. A wide-brimmed travelers hat placed upon his had. It looked so fragile yet it never gave into the wind. Such a flimsy looking thing could be thought to be made of metal as the wind tried to break it. "Damn D! You must be crazy to climb in a storm like this!" The muffled voice originated from the man's left hand…

The dhampir said nothing as he quickly and quietly scaled the rocks. D simply looked out for the next foothold. "And, as usual, you say nothing…" his hand muttered. "You don't' even know this vampire's name! That chick Anna never told you! Plus, she says he quite the high rank amongst his kind! What if he's-"

"That's enough!"

D had finally snapped, stopping for a moment. He gritted his teeth with frustration. "A job is a job! No matter who his vampire is, I'll have to slay him!" Although the wind concealed it, there seemed to be a shaking hesitation in his voice. Even though he himself hadn't been told the being's name, D had a gut feeling that it was someone he knew…

Just then, an ear splitting howl carried though the mountains, almost making the dhampir jump out of his skin. "Werewolf." He whispered, as if the creature could hear him from his current position…

D finished his climb to the castle and slipped close to the black, stone walls, blending in easily. The great, growling beast slinked around the corner, glaring around. It shook the snow from it's glossy, back-brown coat, it's black eyes glancing around for an intruder. It pushed itself off all fours and stood like a human, striding about to investigate. Satisfied, the werewolf dropped back onto all fours and bounded back into the castle.

The dhampir kept to the shadows as he slinked towards the main door, gently pushing it open. He was surprised to find it unlocked, as if someone was expecting him. Silently, he slipped into the front of the castle grounds…

Within torches and brazens, fire burned wildly, full of hunger. The flames reached for D as he passed, like the fingers of desperate, swooning women. Before him was a smaller, wooden door, carved from a dark, auburn tree. The age of the door was obvious. Splinters occasionally protruded from it and it's edges were as smooth as the mountains nearby. D ran his hand across the smooth, brass knob and attempted to turn it, only to find it locked.

"The key…" The dhampir whipped around to find the werewolf staring at him. "It's within one of the fires. I wish you luck in finding it…" The beast stood atop one of the many low-laying walls like a human. It's lovely eyes seemed to pierce the dhampir's very soul. Up close, they looked even more beautiful than before, or maybe the beast was slowly shifting into human form. The two being's locked gazes, frozen in position.

There were quite a bit of similarities between the two. First off, their stance. The way D balanced his weight on one foot but slowly centered it when things got serious. The way he modestly held himself. The dhampir seemed to be mimicking the werewolf subconsciously. Second, D's dark brown, wavy hair seemed to be cut from the beast's shimmering, snow-powered coat. Ever their build…

Those rippling muscles just beneath the werewolf's coat was almost perfectly modeled by the dhampir. However, D was a lot thinner than the burly beast. He was indeed finely muscled, but not as much as the creature above him. Maybe it was because it had been transformed. Maybe not…

The werewolf then leapt away into the darkness, eluding D's super sight. The dhampir turned to the burning fires, cocking an eyebrow. "Within a fire, huh?" he muttered to himself. He stepped towards a brazen of fire and glanced in it. Sure enough, there was a tiny, iron a the base of the flames.

The dhampir reached for it with his right hand. "D! Are you sure about this?" his left hand cried out. "It sounds like a trap!" D simply shrugged off the warning.

"And what if it is?"

He reached into the brazen, surprised to find the fire to be cold. "Burning ice…" he muttered. "Only a VERY powerful vampire with lots of magic items at his disposal could manage this…" D rotated his hand in the fire like meat on a spit, observing how his flesh remain untouched. He attempted to reach more for the key, but found himself immobile.

"Hey D! Come on, we need to go kill this vampire guy!" The voice of the parasite seemed very far away, even though it was just at his waist. "D? D?" The voice grew muffled the more the dhampir gazed into the flames. "Damnit! I knew this was a trap!"

D felt his body teetering from side to side and, soon, the whole world was silent. All of a sudden, he heard a gentle, feminine voice. "D? D, is that you?" The 0voice seemed to low to belong to a woman, however, so he concluded it was a feminine man. "D, my boy! You've finally returned to me!" With that said, the dhampir fell unconscious.

* * *

AN: AWESOME SAUCE.

Just to warn you, Chapter 3 is LOOOOOOOOOONG.

In fact, I'm still writing it.

This is actually an edited version of the story I'm writing in school. Like pencil to paper kind of writing. Not finger to keyboard writing. That is called typing and is often used in most societies! (Pft, Wonka reference…)

Anywho… You guys know who else is in Van Helsing besides Sexy-Hugh-Jackman-Werewolf man? Sexy-Vampire-Richard-Roxburgh man. :D AND HE'S AUSTRALIAN. YAAAAAAHS. D'S DADDY IS TECHNACALLY AUSTRALIAN! HOW AWKWARD.

PS: Do you know the guy who played Dracula is blonde? :D


	2. Father and Son

AN: Alright, this is where the story gets OOC ish… so plz bare with me here… ALSO, D gets hurt… so don't blame me… IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT THE VOICES IN MY HEAD GIVE ME SUCH GOOD STORY LINES!

* * *

The dhampir awoke to the sound of shuffling feet. Slowly coming to, he forced open his eyes. Once he realized he was inside the castle, D leapt up with shock, only to be forced back to the floor. Looking down, he found himself shackled to the cobblestones and tried tugging at them a bit. Surprisingly, the room he was in was quite large. However, his chains were so short that he couldn't even stand up straight. On one side of the cylinder shaped room was a gate, two figures beyond it.

"My lord, you wished to see the intruder?" The deep, horse voice came from the hunched one, whom was shuffling over to a switch near the gate. The taller one beside him nodded and glanced into the room.

"Ah! He seems to be awake!" A thick Romanian accent coated his smooth, rich voice. The gate lifted and the two figures stepped into the cylindrical room. As they approached, D slumped into a sitting position, hiding his face beneath his hat. The taller one, long black hair tied at the nape of his neck, smirked at what he thought was D's submission. "So, mind telling me your name?" he asked, wandering towards the dhampir.

At D's silence, the hunched man took out what seemed to be a tazer and zapped the man's shoulder. Normally D wouldn't react to something so simple, but the pain was too much. The dhampir screamed with pain and shied away. "The master asked you for your name, dhampir! It would be good manners to answer him!" the hunched man seemed to scold.

"Igor… Be easy on him…" The 'master' balanced a hand on his hip. "If he were fully human, that'd be different… But remember that he's part vampire… Respect that part of his blood!" He continued to meander around the room, but finally turned to face D. "If you won't answer the first question, then would you mind telling me your business here?"

D glared at him from beneath his hat, filled with a new-found feeling of rebelliousness. "Questions will get you no where, blood-sucking freak!" he growled. The 'master' sighed and turned away, ignoring the dhampir's insults. Igor thrusted the tazer into the base of D's neck, grinning at his pain. Despite his attempts to get away, the tazer simply was pushed deeper in the half-breed's neck.

Just as the taller man looked back upon the scene, the dhampir's hat had fallen off, revealing his gorgeous face. The look upon the 'master's face was one of pure horror as he realized who the half-breed was. "Oh god…" he whispered to himself, tears coming to his eyes. For a brief moment, he was frozen to the spot. However, after biting his lip with his fangs, the pain snapped him out of it and blood silently trickled down his chin.

"IGOR!" The vampire's scream filled the room. "LEAVE HIM BE!" Igor seemed to freeze at the sight of his tearful, yet enraged master. Before he knew it, the taller man was before him and the tazer had been knocked from his hands, fangs bared with anger. The dhampir hit the ground at the vampire's feet, still crying out with pain.

The vampire looked down at him, all anger flushed from him almost instantly, and dropped to his knees, gathering the wounded half-breed in his arms. "Oh my boy… My D… Forgive me for not realizing sooner…" he cooed in a motherly tone. Igor stepped closer.

"Master Dracula-"

"SILENCE!"

Dracula growled, glared at the hunched man. "I will not have you touch my son!" Tears ran down the vampire's face, giving him a weak look. "Leave us…" he hissed. "Inform Gabriel that I wish to meet him in my quarters…" With that, Igor raced from the room.

The vampire tore the shackles from his son's wrists and held him tight. Kissing the dhampir's clammy forehead, he whispered some words of Latin, as if thanking some super-natural force for returning his son. D let himself lean into the man's embrace, like a child. "So, you're… Dracula? My father?" His wispy voice made the vampire smile.

"Yes, my sweet… Tis I, your sire. I won't let Igor hurt you…" Dracula cooed, pressing his spawn lovingly against his cold, undead breast. "Within my arms, you're safe…" Hesitantly, D wrapped his arms around his father, closing his eyes. The remnants of the tazer-shock zipped through him, causing the poor thing to whimper in pain. Dracula pressed his cheek against the poor boy's forehead. "Shush… Try to be still and it shouldn't hurt that much…" he whispered in a motherly tone. "Be still…" The two sat there, locked in an embrace. Father and son.

* * *

AN: D'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!

Ok, I loved that scene. Even though both are quite ooc. Then again, Roxula (Roxburgh's Dracula) did care for his kids… Well, that's what I got. Like when Helsing was shooting them in the movie and Roxxy got all POed. And when he told his brides to go teach them to feed like right after they hatched. THAT AND THE AMOUNT OF TIME AND ENERGY HE PUT INTO GETTING THOSE LITTLE FUCKERS ALIVE! So I think, if he ever did meet D, he love him even more for being his only living child… The only reason D is putting up with the love is 'cause he just got zapped by a tazer that has the power equivalent of the MOTHER FUCKING SUN. Yeah…

R & FUCKIN R


	3. Violation

AN:FINALLY, I'M CONTINUING THIS.

I'm sorry I haven't uploaded anything lately guys… We're having final exams at school and this is the only time I've actually been able to type… I'm exempt from my art exam, so I can hang in the library… in the computer lab… and type… finally… UGH, WHAT AM I STALLING FOR!

* * *

Outside, the wind howled violently, flinging snow upon the castle. The window of the room, tall and medieval, held up against the blizzard. The entire room had a vampric feel to it. The furniture was either black or red, often with tapered ends. Whomever resided in this room seemed to enjoy a dark, creepy atmosphere…

High in the rafters, something shuffled. It leapt down to the floor, shaking off the snow. The werewolf. The beast strode over to the closet like a human, calmly opening the door. Taking some clothes gently in its claws, it closed the door and walked over to the bed. As it walked, the beast gradually grew shorter and more human-like until it finally resided in its true form.

Van Helsing…

Gabriel, suddenly revealed to be stock-naked, quickly donned the now perfectly-fitting clothes. Not far from him, the room's door creaked open and he whipped around towards it, tugging a bit at his sleeves. Was it Dracula? Had he some to scold him for helping the intruder? How could he explain it? How could Gabriel explain the feelings he'd experienced for the dhampir. The deep parental feeling…

Sure enough, Dracula stepped through the threshold. However, instead of being angry, the vampire was smiling. "Gabriel…" he started. "I'd like you to meet someone…" He motioned to someone beyond the door. "Come on…" That's when the dhampir stepped into the room. Gabriel froze, stunned by the man's beauty once more. "This… is D…"

The man simply stood there, staring. "This is… D? Our D?" he asked, astonished. Dracula nodded, smiling. Helsing turned to D, grinning with joy, and pulled him into a big hug. "My boy! I knew you're come back!" he exclaimed. The dhampir was a bit taken aback, but eventually gave in to the man's affection.

D glanced at Dracula with a confused look. The vampire caught it and frowned, mouthing the words 'I'll explain later'. The dhampir's hair seemed to melt into Helsing's hair, being the exact same color. Gabriel was a couple of inches taller than D, this his hair draped down onto the dhampir's.

The man finally let go of D, smiling sweetly at the boy. "Gabriel, I'm afraid I must end this little reunion…" Dracula said, putting a hand on the dhampir's shoulder. "I must speak with him alone." There was a moment of silence. "How about you patrol the perimeter for any followers…" Helsing nodded and, almost instantly, transformed into his werewolf form, bounding back into the rafters.

The dhampir turned to Dracula, still slightly confused. "I know this must be very awkward for you but…" the vampire started. "The mother you remember was only a foster mother… You DNA is a mixture of me and Gabriel… Personally, I find that you resemble him more… But, together we made you… I think it was because of him that you were the only one of my children to live…" D froze in place, letting what he'd just heard sink in. "Technically, I'M the mother…" Dracula blushed a bit at his own statement.

"So… I'm part… werewolf?"

The astonished question originated from D, his breaking voice betraying his stone-cold aura. Dracula blinked, also astonished. "Oh, nonononono! Of course not! Helsing was transformed AFTER you were conceived! The werewolf blood would've shown up by your age…"

The vampire then had an idea, an imaginary light bulb blinking above his head. "Speaking of age… Show your fangs…" he said, eyes locked on D's pearly whites. The dhampir was a little taken aback, for he only showed them in times of peril. Obediently, he opened his mouth and let his fangs slip into the open. Dracula looked them up and down, mentally measuring them. "Hmmm… Quite large for a dhampir, unless…" The vampire stepped back a bit. "Let them poke over your lips…" D did as he was told and slipped his mouth shut, letting the 'large' fangs poke over his lips. Dracula smiled. "My my… Are you really that age? How time flies…"

D concealed the fangs once more, sliding them back into his mouth. He could've sworn he saw a hint of disapproval in Dracula's eyes. "Well, seeing as you're that age, I might as well teach you a little something…" the vampire said, striding over to the door. He glanced at D, a mischievous glint in his eye. "It's time you learned to fly…" The dhampir froze again. How could he tell his father that he had no wings? "I'll be back in about an hour… Feel free to call upon Igor if you need anything…" With that, Dracula left the room, leaving D all alone…

The dhampir glanced around the room, still a little stirred up from his sudden family reunion. "Flying huh?" a hoarse voice said, once again originating from his left hand. "Looks like you might stand a chance of settling with your kind again!" D scowled at Lefty's comment "Oh my. Did I touch a nerve again? I thought you'd be happy the you could finally have a family, even if they're all beasts of the night…" D gritted his teeth and promptly sat down on the edge of the bed. Thoughts ran through his head. The Dracula he remembered was a heartless blood-sucker, not a caring mother. Of course, after D had left him, the man really could have suffered a change of heart, accepting his only success to be his own flesh and blood. The love of vampires and humans weren't really that different after all…

The door opened slightly and D stood, shocked. He reached for his sword only to find that it was gone. The dhampir froze, realizing that Igor had probably taken it from him when he was captured. Suddenly, he was struck with a thirst for blood. His eyes went red and the fangs he's previously been ashamed of were revealed. A great, menacing hiss filled the room. "Who goes there!" he growled. The door then opened fully…

Igor stepped back a bit from the threshold, bowing to D. "Forgive me for intruding, but Lord Dracula insisted that I see if you needed anything…" The dhampir seemed to glare at him, as if not for giving him for what he'd done before. "You must be thirsty from the tazer… The specific model is designed to torture vampires and dhampirs till they die of thirst for blood…" The servant seemed to smile, as if he'd enjoying doing said torture. D stepped back, licking his fangs gently. "You are, aren't you?" Igor then held out what looked to be a bottle of red wine.

The dhampir, consumed by the strongest thirst he'd ever felt before, grabbed the bottle and tore off the cork. He took a swig and sighed with content as a salty liquid met his tongue. D gulped the blood down greedily as Igor simply stood by, almost gawking in the man's beauty. "Has anyone told you how gorgeous you are?" D slowly lowered the bottle and licked the blood from his lips, gaze locked on Igor. "Even the beauty of Dracula's mates combined couldn't compare to you…"

Just as D was about to step away, his legs felt like they'd been turned to jelly. He tried desperately to get away from the other man's devious grin, but ended up falling back on the bed. The now empty bottle bounced down onto the plush carpet, the thick glass absorbing the shock. The dhampir's head spun around and his vision got extremely blurred. As of now, he couldn't tell Igor from the bedpost. His arms gave in beneath him and, without any more support, his entire body fell fully onto the bed.

D felt cold, prying hands rip at his clothing and soon he found himself bare-chested. The drink must've had some psychological effect on him, for his found his emotions heightened. Once those cold, clamy hands felt up his chest, he yelped with shock "S-Stop!" he whimpered like a child. In his extremely weak state, he could do nothing but plead. Once those prying fingers reached his belt…

The boy let out a scream of fright and brought himself to kick the other man off him. Fumbling with cloth, he managed to pull his cape over his bare skin. He could've sworn he felt tears sting his eyes. Something bounded into the room and there was a roar of rage. Helsing.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Gabriel's roar of anger.

"N-Nothing! I swear!" Igor's cries of innocence.

"BULLSHIT! What have you done to him!"

"I-I couldn't help myself! He's so gorgeous! So lovely! I had to try just on- AAAH!"

There was a loud thud and something scrambled from the room. "Yeah! Run! Don't you dare return!" The angry growl of his father echoed across the room. Just then, a pair of cold hands touched an uncovered part of the dhampir's stomach and he screamed again, the event of violation still etched in his head. "It's ok, darling! It's just me!" D was pulled up into a sitting position and big-warm arms dragged him into a hug.

The dhampir tried to open his eyes to look around, but found a nauseous feeling rise in his throat. He wrenched his eyes shut and groaned with pain. He heard footsteps echo down the hall, coming closer, and someone busted into the room. "What happened? I heard screami-" D forced his eyes open and saw the blurry form of Dracula. A look of shock and maybe even uselessness was etched into his face. "Oh god, D! What happened to you!" he cried with astonishment. The vampire then spotted the empty bottle and snatched it off the rug. As he read the label, his expression slowly became contorted with rage. "Igor…"

Dracula turned to the two of them. "Gabriel, got him another bottle of blood wine from my personal stores. It should offset the effects of this prison formula.." he said blankly. "I have some business to attend to…" With that, raced from the room, a roar of rage following him.

Helsing then carefully laid D upon the bed, gently resting his son's head on a pillow. "I'll be right back! I swear!" he said before kissing the dhampir's forehead and leaving the room. D groaned with pain once more as his head spun and clasped a hand to his upset stomach. "Tired of it all yet?" The dhampir glared at his left hand as it chuckled. He tried for a comeback, but anything he tried to say came out as spluttering. Eventually, he gave up and let Lefty laugh. "Wow, you can't even speak right! That prison thing must've done a number on you!" the hoarse voice cried out, now full of concern. "Are you alright!"

Lefty quickly sunk back into D's hand as Gabriel rushed back into the room as he promised, carrying as premium bottle of blood wine. He quickly uncorked the bottle and held up D's head, pressing the mouth of the bottle to his son's lips. The dhampir gulped down the sweet-salty liquid. The quality was evident in its rich, lingering taste. The creamy drink ran down his throat and occasionally down his chin. "Slow down a bit, D. You're gonna hurt your throat like that…" Gabriel said.

Once it was finished off, the werewolf placed the empty bottle upon the night stand and sat on the bed next to D. He gently stroked his son's hair and assessed his status. The dhampir's condition was already getting better. Breath grew slower and softer. The pain dulled. His stomach calmed. The world around him stilled and his vision was just about perfect. His gorgeous features soon relaxed…

Gabriel glared around the room, as if there was still a remnant of danger, and moved closer to D like a mother wolf. His protective aura enveloped the dhampir, causing him the relax enough to drift to sleep…

* * *

AN: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW.

I LOVED THIS CHAPTER.

And yes, D makes everyone love him. He's such a Mary-Sue! I loves him good though.

Anywho, R & R! PLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASE! YOUR REVIEWS ARE MY FUEL AND RIGHT NOW I'M ALMOST EMPTY! ARGH! DO I HAVE TO BUY REVIEWS FOR 5 BUCKS A GALLON? WTF? I HAS NO MONIES! EVER HEARD OF A STARVING ARTIST? GIMMIEGIMMIEGIMMIE!


End file.
